officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:BrackenClan. Part 20 ~ Nine Lives and A New Era./@comment-99.248.102.185-20120407001619
"A time of great sadness is to come, Burningstar." The dreamy voice echoed around the rocky pool that shimmered with reflections of the aurora borealis. It seemed to match the whimsical tone of the StarClan prophetess. "So I have heard," replies Burningstar, still facing the trees, which blew in a gusty, dark gale. "The trees whisper it themselves. I don't have to be like you to figure it out." "Sometimes it's better to not to be like Dreamwhisper," said a hard, cold voice from the corner. Tigerfrost. Burningstar purrs in amusement. "Well here we are again. Just like old times." Tigerfrost spits in anger. "Before that damned Brackenstar betrayed us all, the coward..." Burningstar shrugs. "Well, he learned his lesson, didn't he? When the Forest fell?" "Yes, well..." Tigerfrost mews thoughtfully. There is a sad, soblike sigh from behind them. They both turn. Dreamwhisper stares at the ground. "What is it?" Tigerfrost hisses in irritation. Dreamwhisper shakes her head. "It's just so sad. That he betrayed Lightningstar like that. She's been huddled up in her den for moons." Burningstar shrugs once more. Tigerfrost mutters something like 'you call that the strength of a leader' and pads out of the shadows, her icey-blue eyes glinting in the light of the northern lights. "Have you ever seen this happen before, Burningstar?" "No, I do not know of this," replies Burningstar, licking a paw. Tigerfrost ignores Dreamwhisper's "I do!" from behind them. Dreamwhisper went off to investigate a beetle crawling on the floor. "Honestly, you'd think she's still a kit," Tigerfrost hisses. "All she wants to do is play play play! Follow the butterflies, dance around the meadows like some kind of mousebrain!" "Be sympathetic," Burningstar mews, resting her tail on Tigerfrost's shoulder, her mew low, "She barely had time to be a warrior when she bled to death having her kits. She was practically a kit hersel- Oh!" The sky flashes with a bright, rainbow wave. "It is a sign," says a clear voice, fresh as a raindrop, from the ledge below them. Rainpool pads up the side of the hill. "Do you see? There are nine bands of light in the sky. And they each represent something..." Dreamwhisper, behind them, watches the sky with glazed eyes, murmuring intellegable things. "This should be good," Tigerfrost snarls, before Burningstar nudges her to shut up. "What?!" They look at Dreamwhisper in awe as she recites, clearly: Arise from the ash, arise from your grave... The spirit of ____star, our lives you will save. Nine of yours taken, reused for the clan, Nine kits with your power, who will do all they can. A cat for your strength, a strength with compassion, A cat of your loyalty, strong bonds they will fasten. A cat of your skill, a cat of prudence, A cat to stand up, with all their endurance.. A thoughtful young cat, a helpful mentor, And a cat to show love for ever more'.' ''These nine cats will fight, with the purest of hearts, saving our world from falling apart... All four StarClan cats are left with chills in their bones.